This is My House
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: "What do you want!" I scream. There is no reply. The objects keep spinning eeriely. Then, a voice booms, "GET OUT!" Time stands still for one moment. And then... all hell broke loose.
1. Reflection in the Candle

It seemed like a calming, natural place to live. Though I'm not a huge fan of giant, old, decrepit houses that don't appear to have electricity of any kind and are possibly infested with ghostly figures, it's not like I want to live in some run down old trailer.

Neither does my mom, Kayla, or my brother, Oliver, or my dad, Dan. They all think this is a great experience for them. They seem to love places from long ago. Our last house had an intense infestation of termites, and it forced us out. It was the only modern place we'd lived in.

But this place seems fine, I suppose. I don't have any form of problem with it. I guess that the quiet will aid my studies in solar sciences.

As we step in, however, I notice that there's an eerie feeling to it, accompanied by a horrifying musty smell that brings tears to my eyes.

"Mother, I detest a place of such… rancid conditions like this. Are you positive that this was a very well recommended place to house humans?"

"That's enough lip from you, missy." My mom set her suitcases down, opened her arms wide, and took a deep sniff. "Smell that great air!"

"Mom," my brother stated. "You face is green."

"… URK!" she rushed off to the door labeled, "Bathroom."

"Well…" My father placed all of our suitcases against the wall. "This is your new home, kids."

"I hate it." My brother growled.

"Just be quiet. I spent a fortune on this house, okay?" Dad went over and flipped a switch. The naked light bulb flicked and then began glowing. "At least we have some light…"

"Whatever." I flopped onto the couch, sending up a storm of dust and cobwebs, which wracked a huge coughing from me that required the aid of my inhaler. After both the dust and my lungs settled, I croaked, "Grotesque. I feel like vomiting all over the wall."

"Grow up a little, Dez." Oliver stated as he cautiously sat down on the chair.

"Both of you, quiet." Dad sat down on the love seat, sending the dust scooting away in both directions.

"So, did the realtor tell you if this thing has a phone, wi-fi, or electricity?"

"Yes, it has electricity, and I'll get wi-fi for you, Destiny. As for the phone, well, we all have cell phones, so it doesn't matter."

"Dad, I don't really want to live here…" I whispered. "It feels kind of… horror-movie-esque."

"What?"

"I mean, it feels like we're in a horror movie."

"Destiny, you can't be serious. There's nothing wrong with this house."

"Yeah right…"

Mom joined us at that moment. "Well, the rest of this house may be dusty, but that bathroom is spotless." She sat next to Dad on the loveseat.

"This is a lovely place. So old-fashioned and timely. You kids should know more about your ancestors. You know what? I've got a great idea. Every Saturday, we should go to the library and look up some history books. Maybe we'll find out something interesting." Mom rambled.

"Bo-ring!" Oliver shouts. His voice echoes up the stairs, into the kitchen, and in many places that were out of our view.

"New rule: No talking in loud voices."

The sound of glass sliding along the table caught my attention. The candle that was placed on it had been moved from the center.

Mom sees it as well. "Oliver, why did you move this? I had it just right too…" she mutters as she readjusts the candle's position.

"I didn't touch that."

"Destiny?"

"Not me."

"Dan?"

"Nope."

"Oh, so I guess a ghost just appeared out of nowhere and moved it, am I right?" She asked, looking at us all.

"…"

The sound reappeared, and once again, the candle had been moved.

"Who is doing it?" Mom questioned us. "One of you is messing with me."

"Mom, we're not doing. Just watch the cand—" I freeze. The candle was back in the center of the table.

"That's enough! If that candle is moved, I will personally ground the perpetrator." Mom growls.

Oliver and I exchange a glance and then we focus on the candle. But, no movement occurs.

In the glare of the candle, however, something catches my eye. It's quick, and I can only glimpse it. But, I do see the faded, transparent body of a small boy.


	2. Messing with my Hair Barrette

The horrifying scream that emanates from my throat is possibly high enough pitch to shatter glass. And that's just what it does.

The candle glass shatters into pieces, and the reflection of the boy is gone. My mom reaches over and clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Destiny Areca Gothenburg! What is the meaning of this wretched scream?"

"I saw—in the reflection—a—there was—" My lungs gasp for air, and my inhaler makes a reappearance. I thrust air into my lungs and breathe a little.

"That's enough, young lady!" Dad stands up and points to the stairs. "You are going to be in big trouble if you don't get upstairs now! Oliver, you go with her!"

My brother and I gather our items and head upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Dez, why did you scream?" Oliver asks as I put my hair barrette on top of my dresser.<p>

"Didn't you see it? In the reflection. There was a ghost. This place is haunted."

"Quit being so paranoid. I'm already stressed about a new school; I don't want to deal with your insane craziness at home, too."

"Whatever." I growl. He rolls his eyes and leaves the room. I set my computer on the semi-sturdy desk. When I turned back to my drawer, my hair barrette was missing.

"Oliver!" I call somewhat quietly. "Give me back my hair barrette."

"I didn't touch it."

"Okay, sorry, I guess the ghost did it!" I turn back, and right as rain, there was my hair barrette.

I turn over to the wall. "What's up with you? Why do you keep messing with me?"

There is no response. And then, my hair barrette lands on my bed.

I spent the rest of that day at my grandma's house.


End file.
